warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
In Justice, There's Love/Chapter Twelve
Mourning Things are falling Tears of pain After this is done What can I gain? POV: Thornstrike I struggled through the undergrowth, a scream piercing the air. I knew who it was, it had to be Moonflight. I could not lose her now. When Rainsong had burst into the medicine cat telling me that Moonflight had gone out into the forest, I had hurried out with Rainsong's help. She couldn't be out there alone. Not with Frostclaw hunting for her life. Another scream erupted somewhere ahead of me, and I flinched, but Rainsong remained solid. The warm look in hers eyes had gone, replaced with a hard, cold look. "Let's hurry," I gasped, hobbling faster towards the RushClan border. We burst out from a bush, and I stared as Frostclaw was leering at Moonflight, who was pinned under his claws. My sister was bleeding heavily, blood seeping out of a neck wound. "Moonflight!" I sobbed out again, and Frostclaw looked up and nodded. I landed on the floor with a thud, with no memory of how I got there. Rainsong was standing over me, her eyes devoid of emotion. "Rainsong?" "Don't move," she mewed softly, "You must watch while Frostclaw takes his revenge." "She's gone already," the white tom dismissed, "Now it's so nice of you to join us, Thornstrike. I want you to hear everything, since I have no need to wage war on StormClan now that Moonflight has suffered enough. Swiftstar was a fool to listen to my lies." Rainsong looked up and stared at Frostclaw, and Frostclaw laughed, "I don't need you anymore, Rainsong, but it'll be good to see the horror on his face when he finds out." I switched my gaze between Rainsong and Frostclaw, not sure who to look at, "Rainsong? What's going on?" I whispered. The gray she-cat glanced at me, her eyes frightened now. "Don't tell him, Frostclaw," she begged, "I-" "Oh Thornstrike, I heard that you wanted Rainsong to be your special she-cat. But you were told you had duties correct?" I nodded. Frostclaw's eyes glowed, "Well she had her duties too. One that would soon involve...betraying you and your Clan." When I didn't respond, Frostclaw sneered. "Remember that spy?" I gasped and surged upwards, trying to dislodge Rainsong but she didn't budge. Her eyes filled with sadness, and I breathed out slowly, "Is this true, Rainsong? Please tell me he's lying and you aren't the spy and you aren't doing this..." "It's true." She responded, anguish tumbling into her tone, "I'm sorry, Thornstrike." Frostclaw stepped forward a step, kicking aside Moonflight's body. "She did everything you suspected Moonflight to be doing. Spying on RushClan, giving information like the training camp, assisting the enemy Clan, and poisoning you." "Why did you want to poison me?" I rasped. The RushClan deputy shrugged, "If Moonflight escaped my grasp, at least she would see you suffer. But Rainsong was too generous, and she fed you too little and that fool of a medicine cat cured you." He spat, glowering at Rainsong. Instead of worrying about Frostclaw's threats, I turned to Rainsong. "That's why you said we couldn't be together..." She didn't meet my gaze. "Thornstrike, I can explain-" "No." Her blue eyes flitted up to meet mine, and I shook my head, "No, I don't want to hear it." Frostclaw stood silently on the side, and he mewed, "Tell Snowstar I'm calling the war off with Emberstar's approval." "I will not." He halted, and turned around, "What did you say?" he asked vehemently. "I'm not going to tell her that until you're dead." I snarled, though I could feel my strength weakening, "I will not allow you to go free." Before he could react, I threw myself upon him, tearing at his fur. The RushClan deputy buckled underneath me, and he collapsed, his eyes dim now. Rainsong didn't move, and she closed her eyes and sighed, "You can do whatever you want with me, Thornstrike, I deserve it." But instead, I leaned over, and licked her cheek, whispered, "I have a duty to do, but no matter what, I'll always love you." When I looked into those azure blue eyes of hers, she didn't respond, only shook her head slightly. We stood there for a moment longer, and I went over to haul Moonflight's body back to camp. Rainsong joined me, and she sighed, "Are you going to tell Snowstar?" I stared at her, "You know I have to." Then I stopped and turned back to the RushClan border, "We have to inform the RushClan cats that Frostclaw called off the war." As we waited for a RushClan patrol to come by, Rainsong leaned on me, resting her head on my shoulder, "I'm sorry for what I've done, Thornstrike." "I'm sorry too." And finally, I mustered enough energy to lean over and curl my tail around her and whispered, "I still love you, Rainsong." She glanced over, and she whispered back, "I love you too, Thornstrike."